


Anyone Call For A Doctor?

by mylifeasinvisibleme



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeasinvisibleme/pseuds/mylifeasinvisibleme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl is in need of help, a doctor even. And before she hits her lowest, the Doctor finds himself parked in her back yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Call For A Doctor?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything DW related and this was written mostly for self-therapy, but thanks to a dear friend I decided to post it. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)

She was there. Barely moved in the last thirty minutes, only rocking herself slowly back and forth to maybe soothe her. The bed which wasn't even hers -something that made her cry harder- was responding noisily to her movement by creaking every now and then. Tears stained her face constantly as if she was trying to completely dehydrate herself and the sobs soon turned into screams she couldn't contain. Even if she'd stop, it would only last for a few moments, enough to recollect herself before breaking down again. Ironically enough that's how she felt; like she'd been torn into pieces that for a while were brought back together and then torn apart again and once someone started sewing them and uniting each piece with the other something strong teared the seams and blew the pieces as far away as possible. 

That had been her life for the past few years, an endless struggle to recollect her pieces and none of her attempts ever had any permanent results. Sticking them next to each other like they'd magically be okay again, gluing them together, and just when she learned how to sew and everything started looking up all hell broke loose, releasing all her demons. All her fears were right before her eyes, happening for real. All her hopes were crushed by the fears that kicked in. There was nothing she seemed she could do. Not alone at least. But from where she saw it there was no one who would understand so they could help. They tried, because she had people around her who cared enough to do so, but no one seemed to be able to mend her, get her back to normal whatever that would be. 

She was a simple sixteen year old girl with a life full of insecurities and fears and tears. She'd been through a lot, she'd overcome everything there was for her to overcome at the age of sixteen. But history was repeating itself, her skin was itching for the blade to tear it apart, her lungs were aching for the smoke to destroy them and they could all be done so simply. But she'd come a long way up to just go back to square one. So she wouldn't pick up a blade or a cigarette. Not that night. Not when she'd promised to herself to stay clean no matter what. To stay true and strong. 

So she was crying and crying and crying. And everything seemed like it couldn't be fixed. And no matter the reason, nothing, not a single aspect of her life seemed bright enough to hang on to. She needed someone. Someone to symbolize hope, the future, a better future filled with hope and dreams. And that's when he came. The Doctor. 

A strange sound was heard from the back yard and picking herself up a little bit stopping the sobs, she got up to find its source. It would be easy, just make a few steps till the window and then peek outside for just a second, enough to cure her curiosity. And then she saw it: the blue box. Just a blue police box, just like the ones you see in old English films standing proudly against a bush and a man not over his thirties trying to clumsily get out of it. Although she couldn't help but giggle, it was strange how it had just magically appeared out of thin air and a lot of questions in need of immediate answers filled her mind. How? Why? Who?

After a while of trying to make sense out of the whole event, the doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting anyone, but a psycho killer with an ax would be welcome, so what's really the worst that could happen?

“Anyone call for a Doctor?” the man that was standing right outside the box was now on the doorstep. 

“Um... I- I don't think so.” she replied, hoping her voice wouldn't shake. 

“May I come in?” he asked, almost ignoring her answer. 

“That would actually get me in a lot of trouble.” she muttered weakly. “Oh but what the hell, how much worse can things get?” her voice was now louder and she gestured with her hand the inside of the house. 

“Thank you!” the man smiled kindly but widely and went inside, followed by her. 

“Anything you'd like to drink Mr....?”

“Let's not get you into more trouble than you probably already are. I'm okay. But please call me the Doctor. Just the Doctor. And you are?”

“Ellie. Ellie White.” suddenly, a memory flashed from the back of the Doctor's mind, it appeared right before his eyes. He'd met this girl before, indeed, he had. She was only eight at the time, a small child with straight dark brown hair and sorrowful eyes to match. She was searching for her father, asking all around if anyone had seen him, the little girl even had a photo in her hand. And then she bumped into him. Asking once again if he'd seen her daddy. He'd been in his previous form back then, the one without the funny ears. She'd made a comment about that as soon as she finished her question and she giggled. He couldn't help but smile, a child being a child and not older than it should be. Not crying anymore, but smiling and having fun. 

Ellie was now not a girl, but a teenager, moody and angry. Currently crying. And suddenly, he knew why he picked that date, why the feeling in his gut wouldn't go away. He needed to be her Doctor, the man she'd met eight years ago when she needed help the most, and now he'd come to complete that task once more. 

“Why are you here?” the girl asked after a long held silence. 

“Because you need someone.” he replied simply and her mouth opened in shock, her mind speeding and asking a million questions that showed in her eyes. 

“Okay, so?” Smart. Thought the Doctor. Not giving anything away. He smirked. 

“So. I'm the Doctor. And I'm here to do my job.” silence followed his words. “How's your father?” he decided to fill it. 

“Dead. What's it to you?” Ellie's tone was cold. Reasonably, but it still took the Doctor by surprise. 

“I- I didn't know, I'm sorry. It's just... you asked me to help you find him once.”

“No I didn't. I'd remember you. But how else would you know?”

“I wasn't exactly me. Well, I was, but not in this face, I hope you understand.”

“Not at all.” 

“Good. Yes, good. And let's keep it that way, no need to worry your mind with complicated things.”

“What do you want from me?” she was starting to get defensive. Reasonably. Again. 

“How about we start with what's wrong, what's pushing your limits?” 

He says he's the Doctor. So what the hell. Talk to him. That's his job. Thought Ellie and didn't waste another second. She talked about everything. About her stupid ex who'd torn her heart into millions of pieces, her mother who never seemed to understand, her friends who only seemed to rely on her or just want to hang out with her instead of being people she could rely on, cutting which seemed like a pretty good idea at the moment, smoking which she couldn't decide if it was more or less harmful, but it still destroyed her so why not, her current boyfriend who didn't know her well enough so she couldn't trust him with all of the shit she'd been through and all of the shit that still hurt, this fucking city that from the moment she set her foot back for the holidays it felt as strange and tiring as it had never felt before, the small town she'd moved to that had changed her and she still couldn't figure out if it was for the better or worse, but she felt happy there and now everything is ruined. All of it. And then she waited. She waited for an answer, but there was only silence for a long time, more than she was willing to wait and Ellie was willing to wait. 

“Why harm yourself?” the man finally asked.

“Because there's no other way out. Because at the end of the day, I deserve it.”

“For doing what?”

“Being me. Breathing. I'm not important anyway.”

“Give life a chance. I'm a man who gets twelve chances to do the right thing, to do what I believe to be best. And that is never dying, not for you, not for anyone. Give your boyfriend a chance, meet for lunch and talk it over, talk to your mom, get to know her so she'll get to know you. Get better friends that will stand by you, or open your eyes and see who of them are willing to stay. Don't come back here if you don't like it, London sucks anyway. Give that small town a chance, give it time and you'll know. Take your life into your own hands, it's yours to do whatever you want. Listen and obey to no one. You are yourself and that is the most beautiful thing in the world, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Give everything some time and objective thinking and it will work out. You can do and be everything, so do everything and be everything. Don't let random things that happen take control of your life because in the end you end up wondering why nothing ever happens. There's no such thing as fate, only fixed times in time and space. I've lived 900 years and no one was unimportant, no matter how big or small or insignificant they think they are. Live, Ellie. Live long, live fast, live happily. Live the way you want to live. It'll take some time, but don't be afraid of waiting, time is a wonderful thing.” the Doctor was out of breath and hanging onto his words, he was waiting anxiously to see if he'd helped, if he was her Doctor. He should be. There was nothing else he could think of to say, nothing else to help Ellie back on her feet. 

“Why?” was the teen's only response. 

“Because that's what people do. They're born, they live and they die. They see the world and they either get comfy and complain or change it. The ones who don't get comfortable are the ones worthy of everything good in this world while they only get the bad. But they fight. No matter how many times they fall, they fight. They fight for themselves in the beginning. But then they fight for everyone else whose voice is too low to be heard, for those with the same vision as them: the dream of changing the world and making it better. That's what I'm doing: fighting for you, a girl too hurt to look around and see all this potential waiting to be used, a girl too frightened to shout out what she wants, a girl too broken to put herself back together and join me. So I'm trying to fix you, one piece at a time. Or maybe all of them at once. I wouldn't know. I'm just trying to make you better, that's all I know.” maybe he did have more things to say. 

“Thank you.” muttered Ellie, tears streaming down her face once again, but those were almost happy tears. She was moved, she was hurting but at the same time feeling like her wound had been mended even a little bit. “Your hair is funny!” she noticed and giggled as if she were eight years old again. She even gave the man a small wink as he got up to leave but neither of them knew what that meant exactly.

“If you ever need me...”

“I'll call for the Doctor.” she smiled through the tears that still kept spilling out of her eyes. “And if you ever need me...”

“I'll call for the bravest girl in London.” The one brilliant girl that stopped saying no to good and started saying yes to life after a madman with a blue box came around for tea. The Doctor grinned at the thought. Another life changed.

“Don't forget me.” Ellie begged even though it seemed like an odd thing to say to a man she barely knew and hadn't even begun to understand. 

“I could never. How does one forget those he saved?” and with those words, the man was back inside his box which faded away as quickly as it'd appeared, ready to save the world countless more times. 

It all made sense now: why that superficially random date held so much importance, why it was as if it was etched on his mind, like a line of his to-do list waiting to be crossed out. Why he had that feeling in his gut in the first place. Ellie was a point fixed in time. More specifically, his meeting with her was. He couldn't avoid it. Because that was the night that Ellie decided to stay, to try, to get better. And that girl whose fate changed by a man with two hearts to love everyone enough for both of them was destined to change the world one day in the future. And she did it. She believed in herself and finally did it. She fought and accomplished a better future, a better world, a better legacy for her children and her grandchildren and their own children and grandchildren to find, all after she used her new found source of motivation to let herself get better. 

“The ones who hurt the most are the ones strong enough to do great things.” the Doctor mused as he set off for another date in another life.


End file.
